Get Back at ya!
by lilies
Summary: A new girl. a jealous natsumi and a happy Ginji.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! this is my first fic. about Getbackers so pls. don't sue me:)

Chapter 1: Free Food?

It was just another ordinary day back at the honky tonk. The sun was shining bright, the tables were all cleaned up and Paul's reading another newspaper. Natsumi was preparing two cups of coffee and settled it at the table, humming to herself happily. Each coffee was paired with one slice of pizza.

"I'm not hungry, Natsumi."

Paul said, not taking his eyes off the paper. Natsumi just smiled and said in her usual cheery voice.

"it's not for you, Master."

Paul lowered the paper to look at the food Natsumi had prepared and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Then who are those for?"

Natsumi just smiled and answered.

"You'll see!"

Suddenly the door burst open making the bell ringing wildly. At the door you can see Ban and Ginji struggling to get inside and pass each other.

"Hey Ginji! Get your fat ass out! I drove so I come in first!"

"No way! besides you don't drive well!"

"What! why you..."

But befor Ban could finish Ginji had spotted the well displayed food at the table.

"PIZZA!"

Ginji ran towards the pizza causing Ban to fall face first on the hard floor. Ginji swallowed both of the pizza's at the same time just when Ban got back on his feet and saw what Ginji did. He choked Ginji and kept on saying.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIZZA YOU FAT EATING ELECTRIC EEL!"

Natsumi just smiled at the scene before her. She was always happy to see them both...especially Ginji. Yes, it's true she Mizuki Natsumi had a crush on the most famous Amano Ginji ever since she met him. Just thinking all about it made her blush. Lucky her for the bell just rang again indicating that anothe rcostumer has arrived. All of them were silent when a little head poke in.

"Um...is this the Honky Tonk?"

she said in a little voice.

"Didn't you read the sign kid."

Ban said. '_yeah, what a nice way to greet a costumer'_ Paul thought to himself as he continued to read his paper. But the girl just smiled and let herself in. She had long curly black hair that reached to her waist and a shining blue eyes that fits her small framed face. She was wearing a long baby blue skirt and a a white sleeveless. By her looks you could say she has the same age as our dear Natsumi. Ginji observed the shy girl.

_'she looks very familiar.'_

and then it hit him...

"Ban it's that girl we saved from that drunk guy yesterday!"

Ban took a long good look at the girl. _'No wonder she looks familiar'_

"Oh, yeah! Listen kid if you wanna apply here don't even think about it! If i were you I'd turn away before it's too late."

"Maybe you should take your own advice Ban!"

Paul said a little too dangerously. But the girl just shook her head and said.

"I just wanna say thank you for saving me yesterday."

"No need, Miss! you already did."

Ginji said, smiling at the girl in front of him causing her to look down and blush.

"Well as a token of my gratitude I would like to treat you... i mean both of you for lunch."

The girl said still looking down.

"Well since you did not pay us yesterday."

Ban said coolly.

"Ban-san!"

Ginji scolded Ban.

"Deal!"

Ban said leaning to the chair, unfortunately the chair's leg broke off causing Ban to flap his arms wildly for any support but...he totally failed and suceeded at knocking the table causing the coffee to spill on his head. Everyone was now laughing at the soaked Ban who was sitting at the floor, angry at the chair.

"By the way, my name is Aya!"

The girl said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Aya-san!"

Ginji said with a smile causing another blush from Aya. Natsumi just watched the whole scene play. Sure she liked the new girl. But she wish she never came her at the very first place, her constantly blushing when Ginji smiles is not good. Not good at all.

A/N: Don't forget to review! Will natsumi declare her crush on ginji before things get out of hand? or will she just act as if nothing happened? Well find out at the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Secrets

A/N: I would like to thank Atropos' knife and Tastywheat for the review! and thanks for the important details i should know and making my story better! well, here's chapter2!

Ch. 2- Secrets

"It was the day after yesterday…"

"You mean today." Paul said peeking through Natsumi's shoulder, who was busy writing her diary.

"Master!" Natsumi closed her diary immediately, blushing. "You know your not supposed to look at anyone's diary. There's a law in it!"

Paul just shook his head and muttered 'Teens' "Well, you haven't turned the open sign yet."

"Oh! Gomen, Mater!" Natsumi turned the open sign immediately when Hevn entered.

"One cup of coffee please."

"Coming, Hevn!"

Natsumi disappeared as she entered the kitchen. Hevn was looking bored, as usual, when she spotted a dark blue notebook decorated with small cats. "Hmmm. What's this?" Paul lowered his newspaper and looked at the notebook Hevn was now holding."That's Natsumi's diary." "Really?" Hevn was looking at the notebook intently with a glint of malice in her eyes.

"You better not open it, Hevn. There's som sort of law in it."

"Oh, you know me Paul. I love violating rules! Besides how much dark secret can a girl like Natsumi have." Hevn opened the notebook slowly. "March 21…blahblahblah. See, I told you she has no dark secrets to keep…not one interesting thing at all." Hevn continued to scan the notebook when she stopped to a particular page. "Hold on a minute. What's this? She's describing all of us."

This seem to caught Paul's attention when he lowered his paper a little bit.

"But…still nothing interesting!" Hevn moved on to another page when her eyes widen. "Woah! This page is all about Ginji! It even has small hearts. Listen!" Hevn cleared her throat to read a loud when…

"Hevn- chan!"

The sound of chattered glass was heard as Paul winced from the sound. Natsumi snatched her diary from Hevn as fast as she could but Hevn was just fast enough to take the diary far from her reach.

"Hevn-chan give that back, pls.!" Natsumi was trying hard to reach her diary but the older girl was much taller than her.

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no!"

"Why not?"

Hevn looked at Natsumi's sulking face and gave in.

"Fine! But on one condition!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me…" Hevn had an evil smile plastered on her face as she leaned against the wall when…CRASH.

"Hevn-chan! Are you all right?"

Unfortunately the wall Hevn was leaning on was wet. So…yeah she just slides all the way down to the floor. Paul was snickering at the back of his paper.

"I'm fine, Natsumi."

Natsumi assisted Hevn in standing when Hevn just jumped out immediately.

"Ha! You think you can help me so you can get your diary?" Hevn said smugly.

"Um…actually no."

"Oh. Well, I'm not gonna give you your diary if you don't tell me what you really think about Ginji."

Natsumi could feel her cheeks heat up. Hevn smirked upon seeing the girl's reaction.

"What do you mean, Hevn-chan?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well…of course not." Natsumi could feel the heat in her cheeks rise up.

"Just tell me the truth, Natsumi!"

"Why do you think I do have feelings for him?" _Was I that obvious?_

"Just tell me." Hevn was getting tired of this.

Finally, Natsumi just bow her head as a sign of defeat and looked at the floor. She was blushing madly.

"Ok! I do have a crush on him! Pls. don't tell him!" Natsumi was on the floor begging for Hevn's mercy.

"OK!" Hevn gave the diary back to it's rightful place. "You know you shouldn't leave things like that around were people can just snatch them. Who knows what would happen if Ginji was the one to see that."

'_My world would end just like that'_Natsumi thought. Thinking about it just made her all the more protective about her diary and careful of Hevn.

'_Ding Ding'_

"Ban-chan I'm so hungry!" Ginji's stomach agreed with him.

"Shut up, Ginji! You're making me hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ban."

The two Getbackers turned to see none other than Hevn.

"Good morning, Hevn-san!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you also, Ban ."

Ginji's brown eyes roamed around the small café restaurant looking for something…someone.

"Natsumi-san, what are you doing?"

Natsumi look up to see Ginji standing not far away from her.

"I'm picking up the broken pieces."

"Here let me do that, Natsumi-san. You might get hurt."

"No. I'm fine, really!"

"Nah. I insist!"

"Thank you, Gin-chan"

Ban and Hevn was looking at the two love birds. Ban knows that Ginji likes Natsumi, not as a friend, but something more and Natsumi for Ginji. But both of them are just too innocent to realize that.

'_Ding Ding'_

"Delivery for Amano Ginji!" A short delivery guy appeared carrying a bigger box than him.

"That's me!" Ginji turned to a chibi form and jumped all the way to his package and snatched it away form the guy's hand.

"Hey! You still have to sign this!"

"Oh. Sorry!" After signing ginji immediately tore the wrapper and saw a huge teddy bear.

"A teddy bear!" Ginji hugged the teddy bear.

'_and everyone used to fear him?' _Ba n shook his head when he thought of something else.

"So…who is it from?"

"A secret admirer. Hey, I got a secret admirer! And you said I'll never get a girl on my own."

_Idiot. "_Hey! Maybe your secret admirer is from here?" Ban looked at Natsumi who blushed in return.

"Who? Paul?"

"No, you idiot!" Ban smacked his head. _How stupid can he be anyway._

"Well, I guess I'll just see tomorrow. Coz she said we will meet tomorrow at the cake shop! I can't wait!" Ginji hugged his bear. But silently wishing that his secret admirer is the loving waitress who had always made him smile and who's just standing a few feet away from him is the one.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! Who is Ginji's secret admirer? Is it really Natsumi? Find out on the next chapter!


End file.
